


Crossing the Line

by AishaPachia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02 Spoiler, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaPachia/pseuds/AishaPachia
Summary: When is it the end of friendship and instead there's something more? How much is one man willing to sacrifice for another? And finally when do you cross the line?





	

This is just a template I have to use in one of my study projects. Don't worry, I will translate this eventually. :P


End file.
